cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:NXT Championship (New-WWE)
Is this a Vivianverse World Championship or not? Im a tad confused on if it is or not honestly. Cause it says Primary World Championships for titles in the little title tab thingy. - Danny Jackpot I want to say that its a Heavyweight Championship without the World Title label added to it. Its in between the World Title and the Intercontinental Title. But that wouldn't exactly make it primary now would it? I was a tad confused about it myself. I suppose the question would be, where would the NXT Championship fall under with the lists of Vivianverse Championships? - Biff - It's comparable to the ECW Championship. It's above the Intercontinental and United States Championships, but below the WWE World Heavyweight Title. The plan for the time being is for it to be the title picture Smackdown focuses on. - Amez Honestly, though, even though I was always sort of the figurehead of the Vivianverse, I don't really think I should be the one to decide whether or not a newly introduced title of my own warrants a spot on the list. That, and I'm not entirely sure if it does count or not given its ambiguous status. I'll leave it up to you, Danny, since you're the one least likely of the three of us to show any bias in this situation. - Amez My final decision on it is.... If the NXT World Championship counts as a World Championship towards winning the New-WWE Triple Crown then it is definitely a World Championship in CAW but if it does not, Then the league itself does not consider it a World Championship, which means the Vivianverse should not. - Danny Jackpot Not necessarily, actually. WWE does not count the United States Championship towards the official Triple Crown or Grand Slam. For both, only the Intercontinental Championship counts. This does not take away from the US Championship's equal value to the IC Title, though. That aside, your point is valid overall and I agree with your decision. It IS a World Title as far as New-WWE is concerned, but it's a second tier World Title, and therefore is not on the same scale as the other titles on the Vivianverse list. - Amez Now the negotiations to get the US Title back counted towards Triple Crown. It totally should be on the basis that Shawn Dynasty will only need both a tag and world title to accomplish this feat! Haha no just playing. -Danny Jackpot The US Title counts in New-WWE! I was referring to the real WWE. And he actually does have a tag title reign already, don't forget that he held the tag belts with Biff Andreas very early on in New-WWE's lifespan. All he needs is a World Title, as unlikely as that is. But look on the bright side......his chances of completing the triple crown are still better than Zack Ryder's. xP - Amez This is what every CAW Wiki Talk discussion needs to lead to... Shawn Dynasty > Zack Ryder I miss the SC chatbox when it was active and Burb was there... Mostly just miss Burb being there to talk ideas with daily and what nots! Two minds with very different and same opinions! -Danny Jackpot